


A Thousand Kisses

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: To people who don’t have freckles, they’re the cutest things ever. But to those who do, well, they might think life would be a little easier without them! But Victor loves to count Oswald's freckles. He finds himself fascinated by them. But, he also has a tendency to get distracted when he's trying to map them out with his lips. Just Victor and Oswald being cute. Sexy times happen.





	A Thousand Kisses

Victor's cool lips moved across Oswald's bare collarbone. He made sure to touch each freckle that dotted the delicate skin. He hummed softly, moving back over the same patch of skin once more. 

"You seem to get rather distracted by that one patch of freckles. I thought you were trying to map them all out," Oswald teased, his words trailing off into a soft moan as Victor nipped at his skin. 

"I can't help it, little bird. You know, my mom always said that freckles were the marks left behind by the angels that watched over you. Kisses they left behind," he hummed. 

"I'm not certain I've ever been kissed by an angel. Well, until we met," Oswald smiled, pulling Victor's face to his. He kissed him slowly and deeply, his fingers brushing through his soft white locks. 

"I'm certainly no angel," Victor hummed. "But I'll gladly leave my marks on your beautiful skin. I could spend an eternity kissing you." 

"I wouldn't argue with you if that's how you wanted to spend your time," he chuckled. "But perhaps you could start at a different area, so maybe you wouldn't get as distracted. Say, my thighs or stomach." Oswald winked at him, one eyebrow raised suggestively. 

"I think you have something else in mind, don't you little bird? " 

"I confess I always do where you are concerned. It's hard not to. You're so beautiful. And I love the way your hands feel on my skin. Hell, your lips, anything. As long as you're touching me." 

Victor chuckled softly, leaning in to kiss him. "Funny, I feel the same way. I'm addicted to you. Good thing I married you huh?" 

"Yeah, it was about time someone made an honest man out of me," he laughed. 

Shaking his head, Victor chuckled. "I certainly have my work cut out for me on that front don't I?" He scooted down the bed, situating himself between Oswald's thighs. 

"Now that is a view I could so get used to," Oswald teased, staring down at the white haired man nestled between his spread legs. 

"I must admit I quite like the view too," Victor gave him a rakish wink, before moving to press his lips along the inside of his thigh. He made slow work of kissing each freckle, working his way higher and higher. He hummed softly as he felt Oswald's muscles twitch under his touch, and the soft moans that would slip from his lips. He loved how he responded to him. He always felt like he was the most important thing in the world to his husband. 

Victor kissed higher up his thigh, stopping just short of where Oswald wanted him to touch the most. With a smirk, he moved to the other thigh, kissing. Victor softly sucked against the tender flesh before nipping hard. A smile graced his face as he watched the purple mark appear on his skin. Victor softly chuckled, as he studied his work. "I like knowing you are wearing my marks. It's kind of our own little secret. Just between you and I." 

"Until you leave them on my neck and my collar doesn't cover them," he hummed, his breath catching in his throat. 

"That's why they make cover up, right?" Victor looked up at him, before wrapping his fingers around Oswald's cock, slowly stroking.

Oswald attempted to answer, but his words were choked off by a moan. His head pressed back against the pillows as his fingers tangled in Victor's hair. "You .. you are such a tease," he whispered. 

"Now little bird, I always follow through, don't I? I only tease a little. But I don't recall ever hearing complaints from you. Just breathy moans, and a penchant for pulling my hair," he grinned. 

He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "You're going to kill me Victor Fries. One of these days I'm just going to implode from all this desire." 

"Oh but it'll be a hell of a way to go, won't it?" 

He tried his best to glare down at his husband, but the sight of him sliding his slightly blue lips down around his cock made his eyes go wide. Moaning softly, his legs spreading a bit wider to give Victor more room. 

Victor hummed around him, his cool mouth and tongue working along Oswald's heated flesh. He loved these moments. Hearing the way Oswald's breath caught in his throat, the way his hips arched up towards him. He was easily addicted to his body, he had been since the first time they'd been together. As he continued to bob over him, his hand slid up Oswald's thigh, fingertips teasing along his balls. 

A strangled gasp came from Oswald as he touched such sensitive flesh. Victor always knew how to play his body. To draw out all the pleasure he could from him. His gasp turned to a moan as he felt his fingertip teasing along his puckered hole. Just light teasing strokes along that tight bundle of nerves. 

"Victor ... Victor please," he whined. 

He pulled off of his cock, still stroking him with his large hand. "Patience little bird," he hummed. "You get so needy so fast. I love it," he growled, leaning down to nip at his hip. His remarks were rewarded with a sharp pull of his hair. 

"You just refuse to play nice, don't you?" Victor teased, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked up at Oswald from between his legs. "you could just ask nicely you know." 

"I did. I said please," Oswald panted, his hips arching into Victor's touch. 

"Fair point. You did say please." He slowly released Oswald's cock, moving up to kiss him slowly and deeply. A deep rumbling chuckle reverberated through his chest as he felt Oswald's teeth dig into his bottom lip, tugging. 

"I do love you little bird," he hummed, brushing his fingers through Oswald's inky black locks. "I would never tease you and not give you release. That would be cruel. I would never be cruel to you." 

Both arms wrapped around his husband's neck as Oswald kissed him deeply. "I know. I know you wouldn't be cruel to me. I just, God, I crave you all the time. I've never felt like this before. I've never needed someone like I need you." 

The confession pushed right into Victor's heart, his smile growing wider before he kissed him again. "I feel the same way. I never imagined I'd feel like this again. That I would love someone so much. But I do. I love you and I will continue loving you for all the days of my life." 

Oswald smiled against his lip, his fingers gently brushing up through Victor's white hair. Green eyes flicked up to look into glowing blue one's. "I want to make love. Nice and slow. Please?" 

There was no denying him with the sweet way he asked. Kissing his forehead, Victor nodded as he moved to reach towards the night stand. It always amazed him how things could turn with them. One minute they would be playful, the next it could turn so sweet. Then sometimes they could be so rough, on those nights when Oswald needed to blow off steam, but they never hurt each other. They knew their limits. 

Fumbling for a moment in the drawer, Victor smiled in triumph as he found what he was looking for. The bottle of lube was clenched tightly in his fist as he grinned down at his husband. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he hummed, true affection sparkling in his eyes.

"I have some idea," Oswald replied, reaching up to cup Victor's cheek. "Seems you can't get enough of telling me. Not that I blame you." 

With a chuckle and a shake of his head Victor opened the bottle, squirting a decent amount into his hand. 

"But truthfully, Victor, I can see how you feel about me in the way you look at me," he smiled, stroking his jawline. "I hope you notice the same when I look at you." 

Victor kissed him slowly, his free hand moving down his body. "I do, little bird. You are incredibly easy for me to read. I kind of like that." He reached between them, his fingers brushing against Oswald's hole again, but this time he pressed a slick finger inside of him. He was rewarded with a deep moan from his lover. 

"You make the prettiest noises," he hummed, slowly curling that one finger inside of him. "I love making you sing for me." 

Victor watched his face, loving as the pleasure and frustration danced across his features. 

"More, please Victor," he purred. 

Victor added a second finger, stretching him a bit more. Curling those two fingers inside of him, he pressed as deeply as possible, finally finding the spot that would make Oswald's eyes roll back in his head. 

His name came out as a throaty gasp as his fingertips repeatedly brushed against Oswald's prostate. Leaning down he began to suck and nip along his throat, watching as the beautifully pale skin turned a shade of purple. Chuckling he moved on, kissing the patch of freckles that scattered across his cheeks. Finally he moved to Oswald's lips, kissing him deeply as he added a third finger. 

He continued fingering him open, stretching him so that when he finally entered him there would be no discomfort, only pleasure. His lips continued teasing along his skin as Oswald moaned and writhed beneath him. 

"I need you, little bird," he whispered, nipping his earlobe. He pressed his tongue against his neck where his pulse throbbed wildly. "My my you are excited aren't you?" 

"Yes. Yes, I am. Fuck me, Victor. I need you inside of me. As good as your fingers feel, they are no match for you beautiful cock." 

Chuckling at the sound of desire and frustration in his voice, Victor let his fingers gently slide from him. Oswald immediately whimpered at the loss of contact, biting into his bottom lip as he looked up at his husband. 

Making sure that Oswald was still watching him, he opened the lube again, squirting some into his palm. He slowly stroked his cock, watching the way Oswald's eyes followed the movement of his hand. "If you could only see the way you look right now. Spread out in front of me, cock hard, lips swollen from our kisses. God, you are a sight to behold." 

Holding the base of his cock, Victor moved back between Oswald's legs. Slowly he began to push into him, his jaw clenching as Oswald's tight heat enveloped him.   
Reaching up, Oswald tugged Victor down for a kiss, his good leg moving to drape over his hip. "I love you, Victor Fries," he purred, fingers tangling in his white hair. 

"I love you too, Oswald," he replied giving a slow roll of his hips. His action was greeted by a long moan from his partner. So he repeated it, pulling almost all the way out before pressing all the way back in. 

He set a slow pace, pressing into him, staring deeply into his eyes. There was such a connection shared between them. Something so incredibly beautiful that it was overwhelming. His hands roamed down his side, watching Oswald's face. He couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. Especially when he allowed himself to just let go and feel. 

Panting beneath him, Oswald's hands roamed over his chest. He touched him reverently, worshiping him as though he were a god. He began to move with Victor, needing all of him. Needing him as deep as possible. His hands slid from his chest, down to his hips, then moved to grip his ass as he rocked against him. 

The slow pace was just enough to tease and soon Oswald was begging for more. "Harder. Oh God, please," he groaned, pressing back against Victor. 

Gripping his hips, Victor began to move faster, slamming into him. He knew he was holding him probably hard enough to leave bruises, but he knew Oswald wouldn't mind. "Do you want to come for me, little bird?" he growled, biting his lip. 

Victor leaned down to to kiss along his neck, teeth digging into his skin. "You're so tight. I know you're close, aren't you?" 

"Yes! Yes, please Victor." He panted, his head pressing back against the pillows. "I'm so close." 

With a smile, Victor reached between them, his fingers wrapping around Oswald's cock. He began to stroke him in time with his deep hard thrusts. Soon there were no words between them, just harsh pants, and gasps. 

His fingers teased over Oswald's cock, finger tips teasing over his leaking head. With a deep groan, his whole body tensed and he came hard, spilling his release over Victor's fingers and his own stomach. 

His green eyes were wide as he watched Victor bring his fingers up to his lips. He slowly licked the sticky fluids from his fingers smiling down at him. "Delicious as always," he hummed. 

Victor gripped his hips tightly, dragging his legs to wrap around his waist. He moved quickly and hard inside of him, before his own orgasm hit. He pitched forward, his cock still twitching inside of him. Leaning down he kissed Oswald, trying to catch his breath. With a shaky hand, he softly stroked Oswald's cheek. 

"You are something else," he hummed. 

"And you got distracted from mapping out my freckles, once again."


End file.
